Security systems may allow for the use of temporary, or scheduled, credentials. These credentials may allow a person to disarm the security system. The person may then remain in the area secured by the security system, such as a home, for as long as the credentials are valid. The restricted credentials may be used to allow guest access to a home secured by a security system.